Acceleracers: Psychic Blaze
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: Vert's gone missing. The Acceledrome is in shambles. No one knows what's going on with the drones, or the Silencerz. The teams are stretched thin, and the Realms are opening up again. What on earth are the racers going to do? Tezla's asked a new team to race. But these are no ordinary girls. They harbor a secret that places themselves and all those around them in danger.
1. Character Bios

Characters:

Name: Amaterasu  
>Nickname: Ammy (pronounced Am-me)<br>Age: 19  
>Appearance: White hair with red streaks framing her face. Vampire pale skin with somewhat pronounced cheekbones. Fiery red eyes. Tall and muscular, with a slim to average build.<br>Mannerism: She often doesn't talk, preferring to do things rather than stand around debating. She won't hesitate to help someone. Can appear aloof, but is actually quite nice, if somewhat well-mannered and polite. However, when she is angry or feels threatened, she can be quite intimidating.  
>Ethnicity: Japanese<br>Vehicles: Car named Divine Retribution (later upgraded and renamed first Infinity Judge, and then Solar Flare), Bike named Seven Strike (Later renamed Eight Wonder, and then finally Thunder Edge.)  
>Background. Amaterasu was once a girl named Amy. When she was captured by the Silencerz and experimented on, she gained the power to transform into the main character of Okami, Amaterasu, along with all her powers. After escaping, she dropped the name Amy and took up the moniker Amaterasu, nicknamed Ammy for short.<br>Powers: lycanthropic transformation into a wolf, Celestial brush techniques.  
>Weapons: Tundra Beads, Resurrection Beads, Solar Flare, Thunder Edge<br>Clothing: White Jeans and white leather jacket with red markings, red T-shirt with the team symbol on it, White leather combat boots. Bead necklace that transforms into the Resurrection Beads, and later the Tundra Beads. Bracelet with Solar Flare motif on it that transforms into said weapon. Knife in her belt that transforms into Thunder Edge. She carries a scroll and a brush and ink set in one of her pockets that she uses to perform brush techniques while as a human.

Name: Zia  
>Age: 18<br>Appearance: Blonde hair that's long and straight, light tan skin, amber/hazel eyes with gold flecks in them, tall and slim, muscular but not as pronounced  
>Mannerism: practical joker of the group, she loves having fun, although she can be serious when the time calls for it. Often has to be reeled in by her younger sister.<br>Ethnicity: Latin American  
>Vehicles: A bike named Lightfall<br>Background: Zia and her twin were captured by the Silencerz after they displayed signs of ESP. They didn't have any, but that didn't stop them from becoming human experiments. Tried to deal with pain by turning to humor. After she escaped, they began living with the other human experiments  
>Powers: Telepathy, Photokinesis (ability to control light), slight hints of electrokinesis (ability to control lightning)<br>Clothing: She wears yellow and white clothes. Her shorts, boots, and jacket are all white, while her t-shirt is a light yellow color. Tattooed on her left arm is a pattern of white flames and gold lightning bolts that help her focus her power. No jewelry.

Name: Xena (pronounced Zee-nuh)  
>Age: 18<br>Appearance: Long, straight black hair, dark tan skin, dark grey eyes with black and midnight blue flecks in them, tall and slim, muscular but not as pronounced  
>Mannerism: Serious one, often times it takes a little bit of prodding from her older sister to loosen up a bit.<br>Ethnicity: Latin American  
>Vehicle: a motorcycle named Shadow Strike<br>Background: Xena was kidnapped at a young age by the Silencerz after displaying signs of ESP. When she failed to have any, she was subjected to human experimentation. During this time period, she grew an icy shell to deal with the pain. When she escaped, she joined her sister in living with other mutants.  
>Powers: Telepathy, Umbrakinesis (ability to control shadowsdarkness), slight hints of pyrokinesis (ability to control fire)  
>Clothing: Black, black, and more black to help her fade into the shadows. Black combat boots, black jeans, black T-shirt, everything has to be black. Even her hybrid leather jacket – leather vest with knit sleeves and a knit hood – is black. She has a black chain necklace clasped around her neck, and a matching bracelet. Tattooed on her right arm is a pattern of dark crimson flames and swirls of black that help her focus her power.<p>

Name: Kala  
>Age: 22<br>Appearance: Tall with a wiry build, black brown hair, almond shaped brown eyes, tan skin  
>Mannerism: A natural born leader, Kala knows when to have fun and when to be serious. She is a warrior.<br>Ethnicity: Native American  
>Vehicle: A car named Psychic Storm<br>Background: Kala was taken by the Silencerz when she was twelve, older than any other human experiment. A genius already, the experiments enhanced her brain and gave her the abilities to move things mentally and to control flames  
>Powers: TelekinesisLevitation, Pyrokinesis (Ability to control flames)  
>Clothing: fishnet tank top, silver crop top, grey jean shorts, cyan hoodie tied around her waist, black nonslip combat boots. She often has bandages wrapped around her forearms and around her knees to hide some never healing injuries. Sometimes wears gold bracelets.<p>

Name: Maya  
>Age: 20<br>Appearance: lightly tanned skin, green eyes, black-grey hair, average height, average build  
>Mannerism: Happy go lucky, bubbly girl. She treats serious things as a game to stop her from freaking out.<br>Ethnicity: Mestizo  
>Vehicle: a bike named Gemini Alpha<br>Background: Maya was the daughter of two high ranking military spies. When they were killed in action, they gave her to a coworker in their wills. Instead, the government accidently gave her to the wrong person, a Silencer that performed human experiments on her. She now uses her powers to spy, like her parents.  
>Powers: Teleportation , Apportation (like teleportation, but with objects), Bilocation (the ability to be in more than one place at once)<br>Clothes: Basically an outfit identical to Karmas, in emerald green and sapphire blue. However, she wears boots and her jacket is made of a reinforced material she "borrowed" from the Silencerz

Name: Galena (pronounced Guh-lean-uh)  
>Age: 21<br>Appearance: Short and kind of skinny. One half of her hair is black, the other half is white. Her eyes mimic her hair: One is silver, the other is black. Each iris has flecks of the opposite eye's color in it. Her skin is pale  
>Mannerism: Galena can be prone to extreme mood swings. One moment she'll be angry, the next concerned.<br>Ethnicity: Unknown  
>Vehicle: A bike named Gemini Beta (borrowed from Maya)<br>Background: Galena has no memory of her past, and is a totally blank slate. All she knows is that for as long as she can remember, she was an experiment. After escaping, she started to live with the other experiments, serving as a scout, an interpreter, and a healer.  
>Powers: Psychometry (Ability to gain information by touching an object), Aura readingenergy tracking, Remote viewing (ability to see things from far away), Healing.  
>Clothing: She wears black legging, white boots, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her hair is held back from her face with a mottled black, grey, and white bandanna<p>

General Disclaimer for the ENTIRE fic: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OFFICIAL! DON'T SUE ME! I HAVE NO MONEY TO GIVE YOU!

Alright, on with the fic.


	2. Just a Day in the Life of a Mutant

**Chapter 1: Just a day in the life of a mutant**

**Disclaimer: See Character Profiles**

* * *

><p>It began as a normal day when Zia woke up. The sky was still dark out, although the faintest tinges of red were starting to stain the clouds. Most people wouldn't be caught waking up this early in the morning. But most people weren't like Zia. Ever since they had escaped, she had always risen before the sun. She enjoyed watching it rise into the great expanse of the sky amid a shroud of bright colors. But more importantly, she loved seeing light descend upon the world.<p>

Zia smiled as the fiery ball finally cleared the horizon. It was the start of a new day. And that meant that it was time for her to start making breakfast. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, a loud growl emitted from her stomach, reminding her that it was hungry. The girl laughed and turned around, catching sight of her still sleeping twin. Xena was dreaming about a race again, and currently she was winning. As Zia walked out of the room, her twin crossed the finish line and took the checkered flag.

The crumbling building was silent as she walked down to the main area. They had been so fortunate to find this old building in the ruined sector of town. There was graffiti on the wall, and the wind could be chilly when it whipped through the broken windows. It wasn't much, but it was home.

Zia smiled as she walked through the house. Galena was sprawled on the ratty old couch they had hauled out of a dump pile, snoring softly. Kala was floating in the air, her eyes shut as she slept without dreaming. Maya was somewhere else, probably having teleported in her sleep. She couldn't see Ammy, but as Zia walked towards the elevator they had rigged, she almost tripped over the white wolf that was lying on the ground. That took care of the last member.

Most other people would have freaked out, thought they were still sleeping, or run out in a panic. But Zia was used to seeing her friends and fellow Psychic Blaze members like this. On any given morning, she would wake up and find Ammy as a wolf, Kala on the ceiling or covered in flames, and Maya vanished or split into two or three people and in three different places in the house.

The blonde chuckled lightly as she finally entered the kitchen area and lit a fire in the pit. It took a few tries before the kindling caught, and she ruefully reflected that Kala would have had a blaze going in seconds. Even her sister, who wasn't that skilled with pyrokinesis yet, would have gotten a fire going faster. Ah well, she couldn't really complain. Instead, she proceeded to start making pancakes.

Some rustling could be heard upstairs, and then silence. So her sister was up, huh? Almost as soon as Zia realized this, some shadows crawled across the floor and up to a chair, before coalescing into a humanoid form. Finally details began to emerge, and in a few moments a girl was sitting there, born of the shadows.

"Morning, Xena." Zia said cheerfully.

'Morning.' She heard mentally in her mind, followed by a yawn from her sister. Xena obviously wasn't fully awake yet.

'Did you shade walk here because you smelled food?' Zia wondered.

'Yep.' Her younger sister replied before yawning again. The entire conversation wasn't spoken aloud. The two telepaths often communicated like this for practice. Practice made perfect. And besides, it was cool, being able to communicate mentally. Sure, they could talk to other people, too. But that was just saying something to them mentally and then reading their minds for the answer. Not as effective as two way telepathic communication.

More shifting sounds, and then groaning, followed by a long drawn out howl. Ammy and the others were awake. And the pancakes were done. Time for breakfast. Xena helped her sister gather up the pancakes and then the pair walked back towards the elevator.

The other girls, and the wolf, were in various stages of waking up, but all three perked up when the twins arrived with pancakes. Soon (after Amy had transformed back into a human) the five of them were sitting on the floor, plates of the fluffy golden cakes in front of them.

"Galena, you mind helping me find Maya?" Xena asked.

"Sure thing." The girl replied. She closed her eyes, and concentrated for a moment, before announcing she had found their missing teammate. Xena also closed her eyes, and zeroed in on the mental image Galena had, forging a mental link to their missing teammate.

'Maya.' She said softly. The other girl groaned out something intelligible. 'Maya.'

"I'm tryin to sleep." She muttered. "Wake me up later."

'Food.' Xena suggested mentally. 'Pancakes.'

Maya's eyes shot open, and the mental link dissolved into a blur. Both girls opened their eyes, and resumed eating as if nothing had happened.

"Well?" Kala demanded.

"She's coming." Xena replied. Almost as soon as the words left her lips, a burst of blue energy flared to life in the room and a girl tumbled out of it.

"PANCAKES!" She squealed before grabbing the plate that Zia held out to her. The spy immediately started chowing down, ignorant to the laughs that were echoing around the room. The easiest way to get Maya to do something was to offer her food. Yet with all the food she did eat – more than any other girl – she had yet to pack on a single pound. It was a mystery.

For all the world, it appeared to be a scene that any normal family would experience. Yet the girls weren't normal girls. Each one had a secret that, if found out, would probably net them nothing but trouble.

In reality, the girls were all human experiments. They had been captured several years ago before by a government agency, and experimented on them. First it was the twins at age six, Maya at 8, then Ammy at ten. Kala was the oldest, captured at age 12. Galena was a mystery, her past having been completely erased by the experiments. All she knew was that she had been an experiment for as long as she could remember.

It all came to an end about three years ago. Kala had managed to get in touch with the twins, and they used their telepathy to communicate the idea of escape to the others. Ultimately only three others joined them in their plot. They had broken out in the middle of the night, meeting up in an empty room where Maya then teleported them away.

Since then, they had lived together as a family in this old abandoned building. It was strange old place. According to legend, several years ago the whole land surrounding it had been the ruins of the east side of the city. It was only by the courage of a group of girls that they managed to restore the city to its former glory. However, the girls left for some reason, and left behind only their legacy. The rebuilding went on without them, but as a reminder, the girl's home had been left untouched. Since then, the city had moved it to a lonely hilltop outside of the city, but still in view of it.

It was a quirky place, partially modernized, partially stone aged, but it was a roof over their heads, and a place for their cars. More importantly it was home. Ideal? No, but when you were on the run, you took what you got.

* * *

><p>The day passed by without incident. The girls practiced using their powers a little, but they couldn't use them too much. They had learned the hard way what overusing their powers meant.<p>

"What're you doing?" Maya wondered as she sat next to the Blaze's resident Goth

"Painting my nails." Xene replied impassively. Maya stole a look at the other girl's hands. Sure enough, the girl was putting on a fresh coat of black color, and had filed them to pointed ovals.

"Are you ever going to paint them anything besides black?" Maya wondered.

"No." The other girl said, a thoughtful frown on her face as she examined her handiwork. Maya sighed and got up, walking out of the room. Sometimes it seemed like the eighteen year old girl bore the weight of the world on her shoulder. Xena really needed to learn about colors other than black.

"Ammy?" She asked as she sank to her knees on the carpet. The other girl looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "D'ya thinks that Xena's ever going to lighten up a little? She acts like she's a hundred years old!"

Ammy sighed. "When Xena was experimented on, she developed her icy shell to try and deal with it. You know we all had our own ways to deal with it. Zia turned to humor, I turned to being a mother figure, Kala became a leader, Galena became a person focused on healing and taking away another person's pain. Xena became a loner. She grew an icy shell and that was how she dealt with it. You know, that's how she developed her trances."

Maya looked down, a thoughtful frown on her face. She knew all about Xena's trances. The girl could put herself in a coma like shape, her shadow powers covering her in a layer of darkness. This barrier protected her, and it saved her from a lot of the tests the scientists had attempted to run. The barrier basically sensed a person who touched it, and then either accepted them as a friend and allowed them to touch Xena. That was if it liked you. If it didn't, it pushed you back, and that was if you were lucky.

Maya had learned the hard way what that meant. The first time she had tapped Xena's shoulder when she was in one of her trances, she had been hurled back 40 feet, panicked, and teleported to Antarctica. Not fun. Only Zia could really get past the barrier consistently. On the other Blaze's, it was hit or miss.

"I still say she should lighten up a little." Maya said. "She's way too depressed."

"I know, Maya." Ammy said unhappily, looking into the other room where Xena was still painting her nails, shadows starting to crawl up her legs and arms in intricate patterns. "I know."

* * *

><p>The girls were eating their supper, when the drones burst into the house.<p>

"Destroy all the humans." One said in a flat, monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah, just give us a minute." Maya said, a plate full of food in one hand, and a fork with a piece of roast beef on the other. "Don't you know that it's impolite to interrupt a person when they're eating?" To punctuate the point, she happily chomped down the meat on her fork. The girls all laughed and went back to eating, ignoring the drones completely.

"She does have a point." Xena muttered. "Don't we get a last meal of something?"

Seeing the drones still didn't look convinced, Maya sighed. "Look, this way everyone wins! We get a last meal, and you get to destroy a whole bunch of humans!"

This seemed to get through the drone's processors, and they seemed to relax a little – well, as much as a hunk of machines could relax. They didn't make any sudden moves, and let the girls continue eating their meal. Who knows, maybe the whole last meal priviellage was hardwired into their processors.

Or, judging from the sly grin Zia had on her face, the elder twin was subtly using her electrokinesis to influence and scramble the drones' processors, letting them finish their food without attacking them. "So who wants to deal with our new friends?" Kala asked.

"I will." Ammy said. "I'm already done eating anyway."

With that, the girl walked over to the drones and stood before them. The Japanese girl began fiddling around with the pouch that held her scrolls and ink.

"What are you doing?" One of the drones asked. So machines did have a spark of curiosity in their processors! Who knew?

"I'm writing my death poem." She replied. "In the old days, people who committed seppuku would first write a death poem. Although I'm not gutting myself, I might as well write one. Let's see here…" She pulled out the scroll and the ink pen. The scroll was held in her left hand, the edge between her fingers, the brush in writing position, arms crossed in an X. "Some ink, a brush, a scroll…One Power Slash coming up!"

With that she pulled her arms out of the X, the scroll being painted with a slash of black ink as it unraveled. Instantly the Drones were cut in half at the waist. Ammy painted two more slashes on the scroll, and the Drones were cut in half again – this time vertically. They collapsed in a pile of scrap metal, the edges smoking slightly.

The girls burst into a round of applause, while Ammy smirked and rolled up the now-blank scroll.

"Well, that was fun." She said as she sat down, and then flushed crimson as a loud rumble issued from hers stomach. "I am absolutely famished, though."

None of the girls questioned Ammy's sudden hunger, or the Drone's collapsing, or the scroll that remained perpetually blank. Because hey, you know, just a day in the life of a mutant.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished. So, what did you think. I was thinking about not putting the Character Bio's up until after this chapter, but I figured I'd be nice. Anyway, let me know what you think with a review. Happy New Year!<strong>


End file.
